


Frustration

by BlueMyrian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Masturbation, Mutually Unrequited, Other, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka has an unexpectedly hard time at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

By the third time Toph had punched him that day, Sokka’s arm was beginning to bruise and he grumbled.

"Cut it out, Chief." 

She laughed.

"Make me, meathead."

Sokka rubbed his tender arm and muttered under his breath.

"Maybe I will."

"I heard that." Toph punched him again, still grinning. "You think you can take me?"

Sokka growled, glaring at Toph. She was dressed in her usual police uniform, and wearing that he knew there was no way to take her down short of an all out fight, a fight that he would undoubtedly lose. She was really starting to piss him off though. The fact that she knew he was pissed off, and was laughing about it, only made him more determined. There had to be a way to get her to stop before his arm started to go numb. 

Sokka, of course, would never dream of doing anything so stupid as trying to hit Toph back, or trip her up, but there was one weakness he was willing to exploit. Given the current circumstances, it was risky, but he went for it.

"Why don’t you try me, Chief?”

Toph swung her arm out again and Sokka saw his opening. Barely dodging Toph’s blow, Sokka had just enough time to step aside and reach out to Toph’s unprotected armpit, tickling her. She immediately recoiled, laughing, but was back only a moment later to slam Sokka into the wall, her fist balled up in the front of his shirt. She leaned in close, her face flushed with anger.

"Don’t you dare tickle me, Captain. You got that?” 

Sokka smirked. He knew she was only mad because he had surprised her. She would get over it, and he could count this one as a victory, if he survived. Sokka knew he had crossed the line into dangerous territory with that move, but despite the sound of his adrenaline rush pounding in his ears, he just couldn’t help egging Toph on a little further. 

“Oh, you’re ticklish? I had no idea!” 

"Cut the crap, Sokka."

"Make me."

Sokka held his breath and watched as a mix of expressions passed over Toph’s face. Was she going to hit him again? By now he had to admit that he probably deserved it. Toph’s clenched hand against Sokka’s chest slowly began to relax, and Sokka winced, preparing for impact. Before Toph could make a move, however, the two of them were interrupted by a third person, calling from down the hall.

"Chief Beifong!"

Sokka was pleased to note that he was not the only one startled by the interruption.

"Chief Beifong, there you are. We need you down at City Hall."

Toph sighed. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” She turned to Sokka and grinned. “You got lucky this time, meathead.”

Sokka frowned. There was something off about her, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. She almost sounded disappointed by the fact that she had to go. Sokka was just grateful for having escaped a potentially painful beat down. 

"Yeah. See you later, boss."

Toph’s expression shifted once more, smile still in place, as she turned to walk away. Her hand, still tangled in his shirt, dropped almost casually down his front as she left and suddenly Sokka was very glad to be standing alone in the hallway. That one small gesture had, for whatever reason, caused a very inappropriate reaction. 

Blushing furiously, Sokka walked a short ways in the opposite direction before finding an empty office to duck inside. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he paced. What the hell just happened?

Sokka took a few deep, calming breaths, but he couldn’t stop thinking about that look Toph had just given him. Had she done that on purpose? His heart was racing, and his pants were irritatingly uncomfortable. Damn it, Toph. 

Slamming his hand on the nearby desk, Sokka stopped. This was not helping. A few seconds passed before he realized that the sound he was listening to was the sound of his own breathing in the empty room. Fuck it.

The irrational part of his brain finally won out, and Sokka loosened his belt, slipping one hand down his pants to grip the source of his current problem. Groaning softly, Sokka gave in to his weakness, his hand quickly falling into a familiar rhythm as he leaned against the desk with his other hand for support.

Unfortunately, his brain hadn’t quite given up the image of Toph’s face smirking up at him and Sokka soon found that his imagination was more than willing to fill in the missing pieces. Toph’s hand tracing down the front of his chest. Toph’s smile. Toph laid out naked and moaning on the desk in front of him. 

Sokka blushed furiously as the thought hit him, but he couldn’t deny the effect it had. The tug in his gut was unmistakable, no matter how guilty he might feel about imagining his best friend and boss in such a compromising position. I bet she’s really loud in bed.

Sokka groaned loudly. He was going to feel so bad about this later, but right now he just couldn’t seem to stop himself. He remembered how flushed Toph got when she was mad at him and smiled. If she only knew how hot she looked when she was mad. 

No longer in control of his own thoughts, Sokka let things run their course, trying not to make too much noise when his muscles finally seized up and the tension in his gut was finally released. Sighing with relief, Sokka wiped his hands on his pants and retied his belt. Surveying the damage, he cringed. Yeahhh. That wasn’t noticeable at all, right? Sokka tugged his shirt down lower.

Yeah. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
